


[Hiatus] A half moon. A bright half and a dark half. Just like me.

by idealistic_imaginings



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark, Dark! Alex, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, I love Jalex I promise Im gonna treat them better, Incest, Kidnapping, Love, Lovesick, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Post Justin's Back In, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere! Alex, ooop I almost forgot, unhealthy thoughts, well isnt this a lovely tag list...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealistic_imaginings/pseuds/idealistic_imaginings
Summary: Justin wakes up in an unfamiliar room. He must navigate through his own feelings while combating the girl who has captured him; a twisted version of his own sister.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Justin Russo
Kudos: 23





	[Hiatus] A half moon. A bright half and a dark half. Just like me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone the actions and behaviour displayed in this fanfic. This is not easily digestible content and the themes will be very dark. So if you cannot take that please don't read the story. And if you wish to read, please proceed with caution.
> 
> Warnings: Yandere! Alex, Drugging, Kidnapping, Unhealthy Thoughts, Obsessive/Possessive Behaviour, Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Relationship, Possible Stockholm Syndrome & Incest (I nearly forgot that one, after this shit pile) & Mild Language.

[[Misaki Mei Theme - Another, listen to this on loop while you read]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QbbSlj_ge8)

Justin woke slowly, feeling disoriented. Then, jolted as soon as he realized what was happening. He panicked: gasping for air, his heart beating out of his chest, and his head spinning.

He needed to calm down.

He slowed his breathing. Focused on taking deep breaths: In through his nose. Letting it fill his lungs. Holding for three seconds. One. Two. Three. And then exhaling through his mouth. In. Hold. Out

Finally, his breathing steadied, his racing heart calmed, and he only felt lightheaded.

Justin knew he couldn't freak out in a situation like this. Right now, he was _too weak to escape_.

He sat on a chair, his hands bound behind his back and his legs strapped. He shifted in his seat, noticed how numb his legs felt and cringed when he felt the handcuffs dig into his wrists. 

He examined his surroundings, first a window to his left. His dazed eyes had immediately been attracted to the small sliver of white light seeping through the closed curtains, allowing the room to be dimly lit at best. He presumed it was night time. 

He attempted to survey the rest of the room; the entrance door to his right and a desk a couple feet in front of him. 

With effort, he turned his head slightly to glance behind him and discovered a nicely made queen sized bed and another door, slightly opened with yellow light seeping through the gap. He believed it was the bathroom, and if that was the case… **Justin wasn’t alone**. Finally, he concluded that he was in a motel. 

Still alone and aware of his surroundings he began to assess himself. All his clothes were intact; black slacks, belt, dress shirt, but no shoes. He felt sluggish. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him as he’d always maintained a healthy diet and fitness regimen. He didn’t like it at all. 

And he suspected whoever was in that bathroom might have drugged him. He wanted to know why. 

And he knew he’d find out soon when he strained his ears to hear the faint sound of running water shut off. The door clicked and Justin automatically sat straighter even if he felt exhausted. 

Yellow light spilled into the room, and he watched the shadow of the person taking slow steps forward, their shadow shrinking in size. He braced himself for what was about to happen. 

Her hands clenched at her sides, as she took steps forward. 

Justin took a deep breath and another, hoping to fill his brain with more oxygen and calm himself down. He was going to meet the person who abducted him. The person who drugged him and tied him to this chair. 

He turned his head to the side and forgot all about breathing. He stared wide-eyed with shock the moment his eyes laid upon her. 

Her head was bowed, her shoulder length hair fell loosely around her. She wore nothing more than a thin shirt. 

**His shirt.**

It was slightly too big for her frame and landed a little above mid thigh. Her long slender legs exposed. 

It was improper. It **unsettled** him.

Her form was meek, but there was something underneath that he felt afraid to discover. 

She approached him like a predator would its prey. If she looked up she’d see him cowering away.

There was something off about her and he was bracing himself for what was to come.

“You always chose me.” She began, still staring at the floor. Another step as her eyes filled with tears, hidden from his sight. “You were supposed to pick me, Justin.”

For the first time in his life he was at a total loss. He didn’t understand what was happening.

“What happened…?” She asked, staring down at her hand as if they could hold the answer. He echoed the question back in his mind, too dumbfounded to speak.

Step by step she got closer to the chair, until she stood right in front of him. He could see visible tear tracks now. She had been crying.

“Don’t you love me, Justin?” She seemed to plead, her hands clenched into fists. She was scaring him now. 

She was so unlike herself. In all his years of knowing her, she’d been strong willed, hiding her emotions behind a bold personality. He’d only seen her cry twice: when she nearly lost him and when she had her heartbroken. 

But this girl in front of him, this girl seemed _broken_ and _unstable_. 

“Don’t you?” There was more force to the question now. 

“Alex...what are you doing?” He asked steadily. 

Her eyes lifted and pierced into his grey-green ones, ( _they were her favourite colour_ ). Her vision was blurry but she could still make out his features. Eyebrows furrowed, body on guard but his eyes were filled with that familiar concern.

“Say you love me.” She said, and then eyebrows furrowing. “Would that be so hard?” She squeezed her eyes tight. 

She knew, knew since she was a little girl that he loved her. He just needed to say it to ease her mind.

They never said they loved each other, since childhood. It was always alluded to: through his words, through her actions but they never said it out loud. It was alarming that she was asking now, especially in this situation.

“I just need you to say you love me.” Her voice increased, a decibel louder now. It was as if she was pleading him to.

Already accepting that he wasn’t dealing with the Alex he knew, he decided to follow her orders. “I love you.” He said, of course he loved his sister, she was a pain but he cared for her. And he was beyond worried now. He laced his words with concern, worry and comfort in hopes she’d snap out of what she was doing. 

Instead, he was bewildered when he saw her visibly relax. The slump of her shoulders and slouch in her pose, she even sighed in… _delight_. He met her chocolate gaze once again, watched her smile at him and realized this was some _twisted version_ of his Alex and an unknown one.

She couldn’t contain her joy. She waited years for him to say those three words. Yearning for them since childhood ended. She knew he said them to appease her, but was still taken with the emotion she felt with them. 

_Her heart fluttered in her chest._ Ever since she entered the room and saw him so _exposed_ , her ability to _resist_ him was decreasing rapidly. He was an _alluring_ sight, bound to the chair, unable to move at all. It gave her a _thrill_. And a _warmth_ had filled her belly when he spoke those three words.

Looking down at her big brother, she finally gave in to her emotions ( _the ones that lay just underneath the surface_ ).

She wanted to be comforted by the only person she’d allow to touch her _wholly_. She hated physical affection, but she felt secure in his arms. 

She raised her legs and placed them on either side of his waist. His breath hitched at that. She sunk down into his lap, and felt him flinch under the movement. “Alex…” He gasped.

It wasn’t an ideal outcome for she loved when Justin wrapped his strong arms around her. But, she had to cuff his hands behind his back. _It was for his own good_. And this was still comforting.

He’d barely touched her in months. Ever since he graduated, his affection for her declined. She’d been _starved_ because of it. She had gotten sweet relief ~~when she saved him from that bitch-~~ a few days ago, when he rewarded her with a hug for getting him back into the competition but... she _craved_ more. And now she could feel him all she wanted.

She relaxed against her Justin, _molding perfectly_ into him. _Just as she knew she would_. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly, _unrestrained_ , the way she’d been wanting to for years.

“ _Justin_ …” she couldn’t help but sigh into his ear. 

He shivered. No one had ever said his name like that. Like a prayer, like it was _sacred_.

It felt so good. It felt wonderful, phenomenal, spectacular. “This is so nice...” She sighed. 

And she couldn’t help herself. Breathing in his musk, the heady aroma made her loose a bit of control. She nipped at the skin of his neck, placing a soft kiss. 

He trembled. **No, it wasn’t right. There was no way- Alex couldn’t have-**

She flicked her tongue out, not caring about repercussions. _She needed to taste him_. An uncontrolled moan left her lips as his taste met her, so wholly Justin. 

“Alex...stop!” He shook in his chair, his wrists chafing against the cuffs. Justin was fully aware he wouldn’t be able to get out, but he had to show her that he’d fight this. **whatever it was.**

“No.” She couldn’t help but pout. Shaking her head against his neck. _He was finally hers! Why was he resisting?_

“Alex.” He urged. He needed her to look at him. “Alex.” He demanded. “Alex.”

Finally, she raised her head. His gaze was piercing.

He studied her again, still in disbelief. Still trying to process what she’d just done to him. 

“Why are you doing this, Alex?” He asked firmly. He punctuated every word, showing her he wanted answers. He needed answers now. 

They stared at each other. He held his breath, waiting.

Justin was adorable. Always wanting to be in _control_ , always wanting to know everything. She broke contact. And giggled, beginning to trace small patterns upon his firm chest. _Her cute Justin_.

**She had giggled.** Despite the clear seriousness in his tone. **She had giggled.** His worry for her was steadily increasing.

_Justin needed to know his place._ He’d lost his control since he let that girl steal his heart, and she would make him aware of that. He had no right to be in control, it was her turn to fix his mess.

“Because…” She caressed his jaw, then held his chin. She brought her face even closer to his, pressing her body against him and secretly savouring the sensation. Her eyes flicked back up to meet his, finding him already watching her with keen eyes. She smirked. 

_“_ _You’re mine and only mine."_

* * *

[[Tonight You Belong To Me - Patience and Prudence, listen to this on loop while you read]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjVjc5vJ6I)

My earliest memory was filled with burning pain and complete helplessness. My vision was blurry and I couldn’t do anything. 

Until, I felt arms wrap around me and a quiet voice ask if I was okay while a cold pack was placed on my knee. A hand rubbed soothing circles into my back, calming my cries down. I felt better instantly.

I opened my eyes then and saw the most beautiful boy sitting in front of me. Dark hair that rivaled my own, spiked up every which way. (He had an adorable habit of running his hands through his hair when he was in stressful situations). And concern-filled grey-green eyes, the only pair in the family. 

He wiped my tears when he saw my eyes open and gave me a soft smile. I’ve ingrained that smile in my mind to this day, secretly revelling in the rare times it comes out. 

Then our parents came rushing over. I couldn’t help but continue staring at him as he explained what happened. He was so sweet, so caring.

My childhood is filled with moments like this. If I had nightmares I’d go to Justin. If I wanted to be read to I’d go to Justin. If I wanted to play dolls I’d go to Justin. If I wanted to eat some pickles and watch cartoons I’d go to Justin. 

I always depended on him, to take care of me, to hold me, to love me.

All my life has been Justin. I can’t remember a time he wasn’t there. 

He was always there for me. Always comforting me, fixing my messes.

I’ve loved him all my life. 

He was the centre of my universe.

( _to be continued_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was not how I was planning to make an entrance into this fandom. Especially because it's Jalex. I have like 5 other stories in my head and yet this is the one I decide to lead with...
> 
> But I guess I just got really inspired. I've been interested in 'Yandere's since Ayano Aishi from Yandere Simulator and Yuno Gasai from Mirai Niki. And the dark concept is always one I've been fascinated with.
> 
> And I know Alex is definitely not the yandere type. But we've had a few Dark! Justin's, so it's time we've had a Dark! Alex. It's a very twisted version of her character, but hopefully I can explain Alex's mindset through the 5 chapters.
> 
> If you ship Jalex don't be afraid to comment! You could even messageme privately.  
> tumblr: @idealistic-imaginings for more Jalex content.  
> Youtube: idealistic. imaginings  
> instagram: @idealistic.imaginings  
> Spotify: idealistic.imaginings for music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to follow me on:
> 
> tumblr: @idealistic-imaginings for more Jalex content.  
> Youtube: idealistic. imaginings  
> instagram: @idealistic.imaginings  
> Spotify: idealistic.imaginings for music.
> 
> I also love messaging, so don't be afraid to privately message me there. Mayhaps it will inspire me to write more.
> 
> JALEX DISCORD: Yes, we have a little discord server for Jalex where we talk and just share our love for the ship. So if you're interested in that, please message me.


End file.
